


The Girl Under the Mask

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Ladrien Summer, Mutual Pining, Painful awkwardness, Pillow Fights, So that's a thing, also there's progression now, and continuity, but still ladrien fluff, eventual reveal?, just a little bit, ladrien, lots of fluff, not too angsty tho, okay this got kind of angsty, snuggles, so much more that I don't want to ruin, you'll just have to read and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: After his father is attacked by an evil akuma, Adrien can't get his lady out of his head when she pays him a brief visit to ensure his safety. He entreats her to visit more often, and it sparks the beginning of a beautifully awkward relationship as Adrien discovers that the girl under the mask is just as amazing as he had hoped.





	1. Come and Visit

Chapter 1

As often as he saw her as Chat Noir, there was something more sacred about seeing the girl of his dreams as a civilian. When he was Chat Noir, he had a job to do and a city to save, but when he was Adrien…something about her made his pulse quicken and his palms clammy. He lost himself in her soft blue eyes and longed to reach out and hold her in his arms…

“Are you gonna sit there with that dopey smile on your face all night?” A blur of black fur that carried the stench of Camembert entered his field of vision, and Adrien’s nose instinctively wrinkled in disgust.

“Plagg, what have I told you about bringing Camembert in my face?” He groaned, pinching his nostrils shut and swiveling away.

“You explicitly tell me not to every time I do it,” His kwami recited, tossing the chunk of his favorite fragrant cheese in the air and catching it in his mouth.

“And yet there’s always a next time,” He sighed, rising to his feet and pacing the few steps to his bed where he fell with a dreamy moan. “Ladybug was in my house today. She was in my room!”

“If you start making out with your pillow, I’m going to throw up on your keyboard,” Plagg threatened.

“You don’t get it, Plagg. I _love_ her. I live for the moments when I get to see her. Think about how excited you get when I bring you cheese, and that’s how I get when I see Ladybug,” He explained.

“So, heart pounding?”

“Yeah.”

“Short of breath?”

“Yep.”

“Face flush?”

“Uh huh.”

“Hands shaky?”

“Exactly.”

“Mouth watering as you feast your eyes on the most beautiful culture of bacteria you’ve ever seen in your life?”

“Um, no, not…not that one- ya know what? Never mind.” Adrien shook himself and buried his face into his pillow. “I just can’t get her out of my head.”

“If you love her so much is that a bad thing?” Plagg said pointedly. “I never want to stop thinking about cheese.”

Adrien smiled a little and sat up, snatching the small creature from the air and tickling his stomach with his fingers playfully. Plagg swatted and nibbled softly at him, and Adrien chuckled as a polite knock sounded on his window. His head snapped up, eyebrows furrowing as he observed a bright red suit hanging outside his window.

“Plagg, hide!” He ordered, jumping up and fumbling with the remote to open the window for her.

“Hi.” She waved timidly, and Adrien blinked a few times to ensure he wasn’t dreaming.

“H-Hello, Ladybug,” He gaped as she hung there right before his eyes. “Uh, come in!”

“Thanks.” She dropped down to the floor, yoyo whizzing behind her as she landed.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, wondering what she could possibly be doing in his room at this hour. Not that he cared really, just more out of curiosity.

“I just wanted to check and make sure you’re okay. Your house got attacked today, and I just needed to know you were safe,” She explained, clasping her hands together in front of her.

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for all of your help today saving my father.” He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck to keep his ears from burning. She was so considerate, checking up on him.

“Of course! Just doing my job,” She laughed nervously, rocking back on her heels. “So, I’ll just be going then, but I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” He deflated slightly as she raised her arm to toss her yoyo before blurting out, “Actually…wait!”

Before he could think, he reached out and took her hand, his blush creeping up his neck when she turned around curiously. Her radiant eyes studied him for a moment, and he gulped down the wedge in his throat.

“You can stay for a while, if you want,” He offered hopefully, holding his breath as he awaited her reply.

“Are you sure it’s not any trouble if I stay?” Her mask furrowed slightly as her brows creased together worriedly.

“No! Not at all. I appreciate the company,” He insisted, heart pounding wildly as she lowered her arm and fastened her yoyo back to her hip.

“Okay,” She said quietly.

“Unless you have somewhere else to be. It’s totally fine-”

“N-No! No, I don’t have anywhere, really.” She bit her lip and gestured around. “Nice place by the way.”

“Thank you. It’s a lot quieter when there’s not an evil supervillain trying to break in with a mob,” He joked, and to his delight, she graced him with a soft, melodic laugh.

“That’s good,” She giggled.

“Would you like to sit?” He gestured to his 12-seater couch.

“Sure.” She nodded, allowing him to lead her over. “I’m sure you never get bored.”

“Oh, uh, not usually, no.” He sat and wiped his hands on his thighs. “I tend to stay busy, so I don’t get to enjoy most of this too often.”

“Right, you model for your dad’s fashion line. He mentioned it earlier.” She curled her legs up under her and angled herself toward him stiffly. “And you seem to be good at fencing.” She glanced around at all of his banners and trophies.

“Y-Yeah, I’ve won a few championships. I have a lot of extracurriculars.” Silence fell between them, and Adrien fished desperately for something, _anything_ , to say. “So, you save Paris. That’s gotta keep you busy.”

“Oh, yeah, it does.” She nodded, chewing her lip. “Never a dull moment in Paris.”

“I-I think it’s pretty amazing what you do. You’re always coming up with these amazing ideas, and you really care about the citizens.” His cheeks warmed slightly as he admired her.

“That’s so sweet.” She tugged on one of her pigtails as a slight blush came over her cheeks. “I think you’re pretty amazing too. I mean, you’re so talented and kind.”

“You do?” His eyebrows raised in surprise.

“W-Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t know you that well, but you seem, uh, you seem really nice,” She stammered, and he felt his ears burning.

“Thank you.” He swallowed hard. “I think you’re really nice too.”

“Oh, thank you.” She smiled before both of them shifted their gazes to their laps. More silence stretched on before she finally stood up. “I should really get going. A hero’s work is never done,” She chuckled nervously. “It was nice to chat though.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He jumped up quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets. “See you around?”

“Yeah. IT’s kind of hard to miss you since your face is all over Paris, and I’m Ladybug, so…” She winced and took a deep breath. “See you.”

“Um, wait,” He called as she hopped up onto the window pane. She turned to him with a timid smile, encouraging him to continue. “It gets kind of lonely here sometimes, so if you ever have free time or want to…Stop by.”

Her eyes studied him for a long moment while he held his breath then, finally, her gaze softened and she nodded.

“I will.”

And with a tug on her yoyo string, she shot off once more, and Adrien melted back into his couch. Plagg floated over and eyed his red-faced, dopey-eyed master with a judgmental frown.

“That was nothing like when you give me cheese.”

“You’re right,” Adrien sighed. “It was so much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a comment a couple weeks ago about how I think Ladrien is the most underutilized portion of the love square, so me and a few other tumblr users (Ladriened, Ladrienintensifies, and a-miiraculer) decided that the world needs more Ladrien, so we have instituted Ladrien Summer. 
> 
> I have several little one-shot like chapters for this planned that are basically just different visits Ladybug pays Adrien that are all loosely connected. I’ll try and update this about twice a week or so for a while. Hopefully you enjoyed this little intro, and I will warn you that the painfully awkward pining/flusteredness will only get worse from here. It’s gonna be a fluffy ride, so buckle up.
> 
> Be sure to click my username to pull up any of my other works in case you want more to read, and also be sure to follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for sneak peaks, updates, and other random shenanigans related to Miraculous Ladybug, and I’ll see you guys again soon with another chapter!


	2. Adrien's Court

Adrien’s Court

Adrien took to leaving his window open every night in hopes that a special someone would pay him a visit. Every night he stayed up, hoping to hear the hiss of her yoyo, but for several days his window remained empty until three days past, and that certain someone landed on the windowsill while he was shooting hoops to pass the time.

“Knock, knock,” She called, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. His whole countenance brightened when she hopped down, and he rushed over to meet her. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, not at all! I’m glad you came by,” He insisted with a shy smile, heart skipping a couple beats as he processed that Ladybug had actually come back.

“You’re playing by yourself?” She nodded to the ball in his hands.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t exactly have anyone else to play with.” He shrugged.

“I’ll play with you,” She offered, cheeks darkening when she realized the other implications of that statement. “I- uh, in basketball, I mean.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m not very good, but it’ll be better than playing by yourself.” She rotated her shoulders back, and he dribbled the ball.

“Okay.” He grinned, backing up to his small court. “Do you know how to play?”

“Yeah, sort of. You just gotta make it in the net, right?” She pointed for emphasis.

“Basically. There’s a ton of rules, but in Adrien’s court, I’m willing to forgive you if you break a few,” He said, winking playfully.

“Oh, well, that’s good because I’m probably going to break a lot,” She chuckled, attempting to steal the ball, but he passed it behind his back to evade her.

“What? You just have to throw it like your yoyo. It’s easy.” He evaded her and took a shot, swishing the ball through the neat easily. “See?”

“It’s different,” She laughed, catching the ball as it bounced.

“I’ll give you a freebie. You can even stand close.” He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her forward a few steps, cheeks heating up slightly when he realized how close they were standing. He backed up slightly to give her some room. “Just think of it like your yoyo.”

She dribbled the ball a couple times and took a deep breath before lobbing it at the goal. It missed the rim entirely and smacked the rock wall on the other side, ricocheting off and bouncing toward his couch. Ladybug covered her face in shame as Adrien stifled a laugh.

“Are you sure you’re licensed to drive that thing?” He snickered, pointing to her yoyo.

“I’m so embarrassed! I told you, I suck!” She squeaked through her fingers.

“N-No, hey, it’s fine. I sucked too when I first started out,” He assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll give you some tips.”

Adrien’s cheeks warmed a little as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers. She was warm and soft, and her hair smelled like lavender. He wanted to stay like that forever, but suddenly, he became aware of how intimate this position was and cleared his throat, doing his best to stay focused.

“So, you want the ball to be an extension of your arm. See where you want it to go and use your hands to guide it,” He explained, demonstrating the motion. Ladybug watched and listened intently, and he smiled a little. She was too cute for words.

“Okay, so how do I make it in the basket?” She asked, turning her head slightly to glance at him.

“Well, you just…” He helped her line up her shot and toss it, and to her delight, it swished through the net just like his had. “Throw it.”

She spun around with a wide grin and leaped into his arms. In a split second, she realized her actions and stepped back, cheeks flushed bright pink.

“Um, thank you. You’re a good teacher,” She praised, shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“You’re welcome!” He blurted in response, skin still tingling from her touch. They exchanged coy smiles and breathy laughs for a moment before she bit her lip and a mischievous twinkled entered her eyes.

“Well, I’m basically a pro now, so we can play this thing for real,” She challenged, retrieving the ball.

“Alright, you’re on,” He said, a crooked grin of his own stretching across his face.

She dribbled the ball tauntingly, maneuvering expertly when he went in for the steal. Quick on her feet, he noticed, but she wasn’t as practiced as he was, so he managed to swipe it and score a basket effortlessly. Ladybug wasn’t so easily deterred, however, catching it before it hit the ground and starting again. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he was feeling bold all of a sudden, so he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind when she attempted to shirk him and lifted her feet off the ground.

“Is this allowed?” She asked with a surprised squeal.

“Adrien’s court has different rules, and it’s _very_ allowed,” He laughed, spinning her in a circle. When she finally squirmed free, she spun on him with a new challenging glint, and Adrien had to wonder what beast he’d just awoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with more of this cotton candy fluff! Sorry it took so long to get this, I got a little blocked halfway through writing it, and I’ve been working on other stuff, and my birthday past, and I’ve been working, but I have decided that this fic will run for 20 chapters uploaded every Saturday and Tuesday throughout the summer, so you can look forward to that.
> 
> This is not a part of the Ladrien June that is on tumblr, this is my own thing that I decided to do long before they announced the prompts for that, so this will follow my own prompts if you will, and like 98% of them will be just sheer fluff. The most sinful they’ll get is some makeouts later, but shhh spoilers!
> 
> I hope you’re all having a wonderful summer and that you passed all your finals/will pass them if you haven’t taken them yet. If you want to see more things that I’ve written, click on my username! Also be sure to follow me on tumblr (purincess-chat) for fic updates, my upload schedule for this summer, and other Miraculous Ladybug news, art, and information. See you guys on Tuesday!


	3. Someone That You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien watch a movie and talk about the girl Adrien loves.

Chapter 3: Someone That You Love

“Um, hi,” Ladybug called a few days later, and Adrien swiveled around in his computer chair, a pleased smile stretching across his face.

“Come on in,” He said, beckoning her down from the window. “I’m really glad you stopped by.”

“Oh, well, I-I’m happy to come see you. You’re amazing… _ly_ fun to hang out with,” She saved, and he felt his cheeks warm.

“Not as amazingly fun as you.” She rewarded him with a soft smile and warm gaze that made his heart skip a beat.

“So, what shall we do tonight?” She asked, glancing around the room. Adrien had a few ideas, but they weren’t the kind to admit out loud.

“I was gonna watch a movie if you wanna stay. I can order some popcorn,” He offered as her eyes found his again.

“Sounds relaxing,” She said, pacing to his couch and sitting down.

Adrien sent a text to the kitchen staff then retrieved an extra blanket from his bedside cabinet. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he glanced back at the girl sitting patiently on his couch. Maybe he’d put his arm around her during the movie, and then she’d lean against him then they would cuddle and during a romantic scene he could brush a loose strand of her hair away from her face and casually brush her cheek then they’d lock eyes, and he’d go in for the kiss then she’d fall in love with him, tell him her identity, and they’d get married and honeymoon in the Caribbean!

Yeah. Like that was gonna happen.

“Monsieur Agreste?” A knock sounded at his door, and he rushed to open it. “Your popcorn and drinks.”

“Thanks,” He said, moving to take the tray.

“Shall I put it on the table?” The man asked, stepping to the side to pass Adrien, but he followed his movement, pulling the door to conceal more of the room and the person inside it.

“Nope. I got it, thanks!” He insisted, taking the tray and kicking the door shut quickly. He paced back to the couch and set the tray down, offering her the blanket with a kind smile. “It gets kind of cold in here,” He explained, and she took it gratefully. “So, do you have a favorite movie?”

“Hmm, that depends on the genre really. I get in different moods, so I have a lot of different favorites.” She tapped her chin in thought then shrugged.

“Well, what are you in the mood for tonight?” He replied, popping the top off of a drink with a bottle opener and passing it to her.

“Thanks. And I dunno…” She shifted and took a nervous swig of the drink. “You know that feeling when someone asks you to talk about yourself and suddenly you can’t even remember your own name?”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll pick,” He held up his hands to calm her before picking up the remote and scrolling through his movie library. “Hmmm, would a superhero movie be too cliché?” He cast her a smirk that rewarded him with another one of those precious laughs. “I’m sure you get enough action fighting villains, so how about something more relaxed? Have you ever seen Kiki’s Delivery Service?”

“Do I watch it at least once a month with my dad, you mean?” She chuckled. “It’s one of my favorite Ghibli movies.”

“Me too,” He said, and they exchanged coy smiles. “It’s decided then.”

They fell into silence as the movie began, only stealing glances at each other occasionally. She was so close, only centimeters away, and yet, he longed to be closer. Pursing his lips contemplatively, he stretched one arm over his head then casually draped it over the back of the couch, holding his breath as he waited for her to push him away, but to his delight, she made no move to shrug him off like she usually did.

Interesting.

Perhaps she just didn’t notice; after all, he wasn’t _quite_ touching her. Feeling a little bold, he slowly slid his arm down until it rested against her shoulders, but he jumped at the sound of her voice, losing his moxie and shifting it back onto the back of the couch.

“I always wanted to be a witch when I was a kid,” She remarked. “It seemed like fun.”

“O-Oh yeah?” He cleared his throat. “I always empathized with Tombo. He tries so hard to get the girl’s attention but keeps getting rejected.”

“Well, I’m sure you don’t have a problem with that. You’re gorgeous-” She caught herself, cupping a hand over her mouth and letting out a nervous giggle. Adrien felt his cheeks flush, and he bit back a smile.

“You’d be surprised,” He said with a sigh.

“Aww.” She winced, placing her hand on his knee. “I’m sure you’ll find someone who loves you back someday.”

“W-Well, I mean, I’ve only ever had a crush on one real person, so I’m not _that_ hopeless,” He said. “She just always has other things on her mind, so I can never tell how she truly feels about me.”

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” She tilted her head to the side.

“It’s not that simple. We…work together, and our job has to come first. I don’t get to see her very much outside of work, so it’s hard,” He explained, slumping a little.

“Ask her out. I’m sure she’ll say yes,” Ladybug prompted with a kind smile.

“Uh, thanks, I’ll, uh, try,” He stammered.

“I’m rooting for you,” She said, turning back to the movie as silence fell between them once again.

He couldn’t very well tell her _now_ after that spiel about working together; it could give him away. Besides, he should say it as Chat Noir because she knows him better. Yeah. That was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late. This week was my craziest week this summer, so hopefully things calm down a little. I've got a few things going on this weekend, so it may be hit or miss with uploading Saturday, but eventually I will catch up to my schedule and get things written.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed this! Poor Adrien just can't catch a break. Ladybug is too nice, and he just can't even. XD
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for updates on delays as well as other random Miraculous content!  
> Leave me a comment with your thoughts, and I'll see you again soon!


	4. I Won't Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Ladybug get a little competitive while playing video games.

I Won’t Lose

“How are you so good at this?” Adrien gaped the next night as they battled in Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Ladybug was kicking his butt without breaking a sweat. “Shouldn’t the hero of Paris spend all her time saving puppies and catching bank robbers?”

“Hey, I’m allowed to have hobbies too, ya know,” She laughed easily, claiming the round. Things were becoming more comfortable for both of them as she continued to visit, and Adrien was discovering all kinds of new things to love about his Lady. This playfulness was by far one of his favorites.

“Well, I’m clearly outmatched,” He sighed defeatedly. “But I bet you can’t beat my high score on Mega Racer.”

“Try me,” She beamed smugly, and Adrien felt his heart skip a beat. He was 99% certain that she was about to kick his butt. Again. He led her over to the old arcade machine and ran his hand along the side. “How old is this thing?”

“It hit its peak in the 80’s until home consoles became more popular then it was bought by a nostalgic millionaire who wanted it, and it stayed in his possession until he died, and my father picked it up in an auction for me. It’s old, but it still runs like a charm,” He explained. “So be kind to it.”

“Of course.” She smiled, taking the seat and observing his high scores. “You’ve really mastered this thing.”

“When your father holds you prisoner for 14 years, you tend to pick up some hobbies to keep yourself entertained.” He winced.

“Alright, I’ll give it a try,” She shrugged, plopping into the seat.

“There’s kind of a trick to it,” Adrien coached as she started her race. He watched as she fumbled with controls and eventually crashed into a wall. “Here, let me show you.” She hopped up and let him take her place without argument. “The wheel isn’t as sensitive as you’d think, so once you figure out how far each turn corresponds to movement in the game, it gets easier,” He explained as Ladybug watched intently.

“You make it look so easy,” She remarked, slumping a little.

“I’ve just had lots of practice. Here, come sit, and I’ll help you.” He patted his lap, cheeks flushing when he realized what he was asking, but Ladybug moved carefully into the space between his legs, and Adrien shifted to rest his chin on her shoulder. “So, um, yeah, you just, um…”

Her hair smelled faintly of shampoo, and her body was warm against his own, getting warmer by the second. This was either his worst or best idea; he hadn’t quite figured it out yet, but his fixation on their position caused them to crash into another wall.

“Sorry!” He said, leaning back and covering his face with a hand. “I-I didn’t mean to, um, it’s kind of intimate, I know…”

“I don’t mind,” She insisted, turning to face him better, cheeks pink. “I know you weren’t trying anything.”

“Of course! I-I’d never ask you to do anything you were uncomfortable with!”

“I know. You’re really sweet and polite, so it’s fine, really.” She offered him a reassuring smile, so he relaxed a little. “Why don’t we play something else?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” He agreed, shifting so she could stand. “Are you a good dancer?”

“When I’m not tripping over my own two feet,” She said with a shrug.

“I’m a DDR pro just so you know,” He bragged, switching on the screen.

“I’m not so bad.” She pursed her lips while he set up a two player challenge.

“I’ll go easy on you.” He winked before his round started. It was a song he’d done hundreds of times before that he could have danced in his sleep, though he skipped a few steps on purpose so that he didn’t intimidate her with a perfect score. He hopped off the platform when the song ended and bowed politely, gesturing to indicate that the stage was hers then folded his arms over his chest and watched her bounce and sway in time with the beat, making a mental note to dance _with_ her someday. As she neared the end of her run, he realized she hadn’t made a mistake yet, and he felt a little taken aback. Maybe he was feeling a little too playful, or maybe just a little prideful, but on the last several steps, he gently shoved her arm, causing her to falter and miss the ending.

“Hey!” She huffed, placing her hands on her hips with an accusing pout. “Cheater!”

“What? Me? I would never. It was a muscle spasm,” He snorted, and she stalked over to him with a menacing glare that made him shrink back a little.

“And here I thought you were so sweet and sincere,” She sighed in mock disappointment.

“I’m allowed to be competitive,” He gulped, reminded of the fact that Ladybug could totally kick his butt if she wanted to.

“I’m going to have to punish you,” She declared, tapping her chin in thought.

“You-what?” His cheeks darkened considerably.

“What punishment fits? Shall I dangle you from the top of Notre Dame? Or maybe I should tie you to the top of the Eiffel Tower…” She smiled at him playfully. “I’m just teasing; don’t look so horrified.”

“Well, it’s not every day that a powerful hero visits your room, and you misread your comfort level and overstep your bounds with her. Twice,” He said with a wince, rubbing his neck.

“You’ll just have to make it up to me,” She hummed, stepping back onto the platform and selecting a new song. She yanked him up beside her, wrapping an arm around his waist as the song began. “Don’t mess it up for us, pretty boy.”

“P-Pretty boy?” He felt his face heat up, causing him to miss a few steps on his side.

“Yeah, I think it suits you,” She remarked with a laugh. They were doing horribly.

“So, we’re coming up with nicknames, huh?” He said thoughtfully. “Alright then, I think I’ll call you my beautiful bug princess.”

She faltered at that, stumbling over her own two feet and toppling the both of them over until they landed in a pile on the floor. Groaning in pain, she sat up quickly, realizing that she’d landed on top of him.

“Sorry!” She squeaked.

“No, it’s okay,” He said, propping himself up on his elbows. “But I’ve changed my mind. I’m gonna call you clumsy girl.”

“Fitting,” She laughed, biting her lip. “Well, I should go before I cause you anymore damage…See you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here,” He affirmed with a nod before she helped him up.

“Good night, pretty boy. I’ll see you again soon,” She said softly before tossing her yoyo and shooting off.

“Can’t wait, clumsy girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s been a while, and I have failed miserably at the update schedule I proposed last time, but I had to take some personal time to be with my family and work has been knocking me out.
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter! I’m still trying to figure out a new schedule for the rest of the summer since I signed up to do the Big Bang (an event on tumblr) as well as some other things, so I’m working on stuff, I promise. I’ve got a small chunk of the next chapter of How to Catch a Ladybug written, and I’d like to work on Lady Luck again soon, but we will see what happens.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free comment below and click on my username to find more things that I’ve written, and be sure to follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) if you’re so inclined if you want to interact with me some more. I take ask requests on occasion where I let you guys send me a prompt and a pairing then I write you a short something. You can see examples of that in the collection I posted recently. I hope you’re all having a wonderful summer, and I will see you guys soon hopefully!


	5. Chemistry

Akuma attacks caused so much trouble during the day, and Adrien had missed an entire chemistry lecture as a result. Ladybug would likely be by any minute, and yet he was still trying to figure out his homework. He wondered if she was any good at chemistry. Or if she went to school. How old was she? Plagg hadn’t divulged any details to him after their battle with the Pharaoh, and she never really gave him a straight answer either. Was 5000 years technically too old for him? After all that time, would she really consider him romantically?

“You’ve got that stupid look on your face again,” Plagg said pointedly, nibbling on a chunk of stinky cheese.

“This is just my thinking about Ladybug face, Plagg,” Adrien retorted with a sigh. “I just wish I knew more about her, and since she’s been coming over a lot lately, I really can’t get her out of my head. I just want to tell her how I feel and see if she feels the same way.”

“So, why don’t you just tell her? You seemed over-eager on Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah, but that was just the spirit of the holiday. And after what happened with Dark Cupid, confessing just didn’t feel right,” He said, leaning against his fist and tracing circles on his tablet. “She comes over a lot; that has to mean something, right?”

“Trust me, kid. You two are disgusting around each other, flirting and giggling. It’s hard to maintain my appetite.” Plagg tossed a piece into the air and caught it in his mouth. “I think she’s more than into you.”

“Really?” Adrien perked up, and Plagg floated off lazily. “Do you really mean that, or are you just saying it to tease me?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

_Knock, knock._

As Plagg buried himself among Adrien’s pillows, he opened the window for his red-clad goddess and helped her down with a smile. She was even more radiant that night, and Adrien wanted to stay close like that for just a little longer, but he was dancing the line as it was after last time. The last thing he wanted was to weird her out.

“What are you up to tonight?” She asked casually, snapping him out of his trance.

“Oh, uh, just homework. I kind of had a busy day, so I’m not finished yet,” He replied, gesturing with his thumb.

“I can help you,” She offered, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“You’re good at chemistry?”

“A bit,” She shrugged, pacing over to his desk.

Was there anything she couldn’t do? How did he get so lucky to turn her head? Sure, he’d always known she was incredibly smart, the smartest girl he knew even, but now she was helping him with his homework. It only made his desire to know her burn hotter. What was she like when she wasn’t Ladybug? What things had she seen? What did her average day look like? Did she have a family? Friends? Thinking about Ladybug waking up every day and going to school seemed so farfetched. So mundane. A girl like her was bound to be out of place among everyone else.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, and he realized he was staring like a weirdo.

“Sorry!” He blurted, quickly crossing the room and sliding into his desk chair.

“Is something on your mind?” She cocked a brow, and his cheeks burned.

“I-I was just thinking about you going to school, and it seems funny to me,” He said, picking up his stylus, and to his delight, she rewarded him with a laugh. That was a sound he could listen to for hours.

“Superheroes need an education too, ya know,” She chuckled, leaning against the desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

“So does the miraculous Ladybug go to school?” He dared to ask. Normally she changed the subject when he asked during missions and patrols, but maybe in a more relaxed environment, she’d open up a little.

She seemed to weigh it a moment with pursed lips before responding, “Yeah. I’m in school.”

“What school?” He could hardly contain himself, his back straightening excitedly. It was the first real piece of information she’d given him about her private life, but it was short lived.

A crooked smile curled on her lips, and she tapped his nose with her finger. “That doesn’t sound like chemistry to me.”

“Fair enough,” He shrank a little, and they turned to his homework.

His heart still pounded wildly as they began combing through each problem. Ladybug went to school! That meant she was close to his age, right? Unless she was in university…Though, she could be going to refresh her knowledge after so many years. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, and as it turned out, getting an answer only left him with more questions than when he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back~ Sort of. School has been super busy, and I wanted to take a little breather after fluff month. I’m hoping to finish up Ladrien summer and How to Catch a Ladybug by November. I’ve kind of reworked some things and shortened them a little because I have a lot of projects and things that I want to start on! There’s one that I’m already kind of working on that I hope to start posting about mid-October, and I’m really excited for it!  
> Thank you all for being so patient, and for supporting me during fluff month. I promise, I will get around to finishing the love square side soon as well. See you all again soon!


	6. By Your Side Is Where I'll Stay

Chapter 6

“Yes! Good! Now give me that dreamy pout! Bravo,” The photographer cheered between snaps of his camera.

Adrien posed according to each instruction, such love-struck looks coming naturally to him in those days. All he had to do was think of his lady and that soft smile spread across his lips. He looked forward to his evenings when she came around, and as such, he found himself willing time to pass faster.

“Excellent, my boy! You know what it is like to be in love, no doubt,” He gave Adrien a knowing look that brought a flush to his cheeks.

“Uh, no-not really,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“She is a lucky girl. I wish you all the luck, my friend. What am I saying? A face like yours needs no luck.”

Adrien smiled politely before Nathalie motioned him onward. He had a piano lesson to get to.

One good thing about living a busy life was that days passed quickly, and before he knew it, evening arrived at last. He scarfed down his dinner and excused himself to his room. Only two more hours until Ladybug would come by again.

Would tonight be the night he finally confessed how he felt? Would she feel the same way? His hands felt clammy just thinking about it, but he got so lost in her eyes and those lips tempted him with all kinds of wild thoughts.

He just wanted to be something to her. Someone she came to when she felt sad. Someone she could lean on, and he’d hold her and kiss her hair. He wanted her to trust him with things she didn’t tell anyone else and to be close to him in ways she wasn’t with anyone else.

“Adrien?” He blinked open his eyes and saw her standing timidly a few feet from him. He must have dozed off.

“Hey! Sorry, I had a long day,” He said, rubbing his eyes.

“I-I’m a little early, but I wanted to bring you this while it was still fresh.” She presented him with a small, unmarked pastry box. Curiously, Adrien flipped open the lid to find a cookie with the words ‘Good luck, Adrien!’ inscribed in frosting.

“You have a fencing tournament tomorrow, right?” She said, and he looked up into her cheerful smile. “I wanted to wish you luck.”

“Wow. Thank you, Ladybug,” He gaped before flashing her a warm smile and placing his hands over hers on the box. “That really means a lot.”

She watched eagerly as he retrieved his treat and took a hearty bite. The cookie was soft, and Adrien noticed, still a little warm.

“Did you bake this yourself?” He asked, cocking a brow. “It’s really good.”

“I grew up baking, and I wanted to make something for you…You’re really sweet, just like a cookie.” Adrien choked at that, face burning as he clutched his chest and hacked unattractively. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” He wheezed, and she patted his back.

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have said that…It was lame. Let me get you some water!” Before he could stop her, she rushed into his bathroom to retrieve a glass for him.

Ladybug called him sweet.

“Here you go.” She reappeared a moment later and helped him take a sip. “I didn’t mean for it to almost kill you.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” He laughed. “And, I think you’re sweet too.”

She blushed at that, seemingly pleased by that response.

“So, you bake a lot, huh?”

“Oh…yeah! Ever since I was little. My dad taught me. I only bake for people on special occasions though, so consider yourself lucky.” She flicked his nose playfully then seemed to realize the boldness of her actions and clasped her hands together in front of herself awkwardly.

“My mom used to make cakes every Christmas. It was the only thing she knew how to bake, and they weren’t very good; our chef makes them way better, but she always insisted every year, and every year we ate them because it made her happy.” He recounted with a distant smile, a sad smile. “It’s strange, but I really miss those cakes.”

“Do you know what happened to your mom?” She asked carefully, and Adrien fixed his gaze back on her.

“No.” He shook his head, and she frowned sympathetically. “I miss her, but…it’s okay. I know wherever she is, she wouldn’t want me to worry, so I try to smile every day, for her.”

“You’re strong, Adrien.” He searched her gaze, fixated on him for a moment before she pulled him in for a hug.

“Having good friends makes it easier,” He murmured against her shoulder, soaking in the softness of her body against his and squeezing her a little tighter. “Having _you_ here makes it easier.”

She pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders, that cheerfulness he adored returning to her face. “Why don’t we go bake a cake? One like your mom used to make.”

“I don’t know how…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She never wrote down the recipe. It was her secret.”

“I’ll help you.” She insisted, those bright blue eyes full of warmth and the kindness he loved.

“Okay.”

Fortunately, the kitchen staff had gone home for the day, allowing them to sneak down without being discovered. Once safely inside the kitchen, Ladybug retrieved an apron from the rack and fastened it around her waist.

“First we need flour,” She said, glancing around.

“Uh,” Adrien opened the cabinet next to him only to find it filled with pots.

“You don’t know where the flour is?” She cocked an amused brow.

“I don’t usually come in here,” He admitted sheepishly.

“Okay. Then step one is _find_ the flour.”

They went on like that for a while, some of their playfulness coming out again. He watched her measure out the flour and sugar contently until she caught him staring.

“What?” She asked, pausing her stirring.

“Nothing.” He shook his head, cheeks turning a rosy pink.

“What?” She asked more emphatically, placing a hand on her hip.

“Nothing! You’re just cute, that’s all.” She startled at that and dropped the spoon in the batter.

“Y-You really think so?” She laughed nervously, fishing it out carefully.

“Absolutely, clumsy girl,” He said with a wink, and she pursed her lips, eyes narrowing into a playful glare.

“Don’t mock me, pretty boy, or I’ll sneak garlic into this cake,” She pointed the wooden spoon at him threateningly.

“Why would you ruin perfectly good cake? What did it ever do to you?” He scolded.

“You’re right, I should punish you.” She whipped the spoon out of the bowl and swiped it across his cheek.

“Hey!” He yelped as she cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Oh, it’s on, Ladybug.”

“No, no-hey! You started it,” She pleaded between laughs as he scooped up a couple fingers full of batter and attempted to smear it across her face. She half-heartedly slapped him away, but ultimately accepted his retaliation.

“Now who’s wasting cake?” She shot back, bowing up to him.

“Still you, clumsy,” He said, licking his fingers. “So, are we gonna bake this sometime this century- or?”

“You can’t rush a baker, Adrien,” She huffed, resuming her post.

“Are you bakerbug now? Is your weapon of choice a donut?”

“A macaron, actually. I fly around and deliver baked goods to children until they get cavities,” She said with a mischievous smirk while she prepped the cake pans.

“She’s a villain!” He gasped dramatically.

“The best kind.” She winked. “Help me pour.”

Adrien did as instructed, placing his hands over hers to steady them while they filled the cake pans. He couldn’t help himself being so close to her, so he laced their fingers together and leaned his cheek against hers, which she didn’t seem to mind. Once they finished, their hands remained on the bowl, and Ladybug looked up at him, her soft lips only inches from his own.

“Now what?” He breathed.

“Now we bake them.”

“And then?” He cocked a brow.

“And then…” She bit her lip, gaze flicking down to his, and he tilted his head to the side, leaning in closer. He felt her breath hitch as he touched his nose to hers, and for a moment, he thought she’d close the gap, but she pulled away with a coy smile.

“Then we do dishes,” She said, setting the bowl aside, and Adrien let out a breathy laugh.

“Aye, aye, bakerbug.” He saluted while she placed the pans in the oven.

He moved the dirty bowl to the industrial sink and flicked on the water. It occurred to him that he’d never actually done the dishes before, but he supposed it couldn’t be that hard. Ladybug wiped up the counter while he scrubbed, and he stifled a laugh at the sight of Paris’s beloved heroine cleaning his kitchen. It seemed so ordinary and mundane as if they were an old married couple. His cheeks flushed at the thought, and he pictured what it would be like to spend every day with the woman he loved right beside him.

“Have you never washed a bowl before?” He blinked out of his daydream to see Ladybug standing next to him.

“Uh.” He glanced down at it. “Not really.”

“Here, let me.” She bumped him out of the way with her hip, taking over the washing while he continued his fantasy.

“You’re really good at this stuff,” He remarked once she finished.

“Well, not all of us have kitchen staff. If we don’t clean then the house will be a mess,” She retorted while she dried her hands then flashed him a playful smile. “Some of us have to lift a finger if we want something done.”

“Are you implying that I’m spoiled?” He folded his arms over his chest in offence.

“No, I’m explicitly saying it,” She chuckled, and he puffed his cheeks out grumpily. “I didn’t say spoiled rotten.”

“I didn’t ask for this life,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, and Ladybug sobered. “Sometimes I wish I was normal like everyone else. Being a celebrity is pretty…isolating. Sure, everyone admires you, and you get a lot of attention, but somedays, I just want to blend into the crowd, ya know?”

“I guess I’m the spoiled one in that regard. I can turn off my fame if I want to.” She stared down at her gloved hands somberly. “I know it’s not much, but if you want, you don’t have to be Adrien Agreste, famous teen model when you’re with me. You can just be Adrien, boy who likes anime and wastes cake.”

They exchanged warm smiles, and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and pecked her cheek softly, heart fluttering in his chest when his lips made contact with her skin.

“Thanks, Ladybug.”

She touched the spot with a shy smile, cheeks as scarlet as her mask before she turned back to the counter and cleared her throat. “So, shall we get started on the frosting?”

This time she let him do most of the mixing, but he insisted that she do the decorating once the cake layers had cooled off. He watched her work with fascination and, he had to admit, admiration. She seemed so at ease in that kitchen, piping frosting onto their cake, and he wished he could bask in it all night, but soon enough she set the frosting bag down and turned to him with a smile.

“Ta-da,” She giggled.

“Hmm, I don’t think it’s quite right,” He said, tapping his chin. “Yours is way nicer looking than hers were.”

“Sorry, I’m kind of a perfectionist.” She winced, then dug through drawers for a knife. “Let’s see how it tastes.”

Adrien fetched a plate and forks while she sliced a perfect piece, and he passed her a fork. Her cake was far superior to anything his mom had ever baked, but it gave him that same warm feeling. It was the nicest gesture anyone had ever extended him, and he wasn’t surprised that it came from the most extraordinary woman on the planet.

“How is it?”

He blinked back to reality and smiled. “Perfect.”

She beamed proudly, and Adrien felt himself falling for a much different Ladybug in that moment. His lady was many things, powerful, brave, clever, and above all else, kind, supportive, and caring. Every night she visited to keep him from being alone, and that night she’d baked him a cake because he missed his mother. He felt closer to her than he ever had as Chat Noir, and something in his gut tightened, prompting him to speak those three small words that put a name to his feelings.

“I-”

“It’s getting late,” She said, glancing at the clock on the wall. “I should go home.”

“R-Right, yeah,” He gulped, cheeks burning as he led the way back to his room.

“See you tomorrow?” She paused by his window sill and glanced back at him hopefully.

“I’ll be here,” He affirmed, and she flashed him one of those radiant smiles.

“Good night, Adrien, and good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” In one swift motion, she tossed her yoyo and shot off into the night, leaving Adrien alone once again.

Out of all the evenings they had spent together, that one felt the most surreal, and Adrien kept expecting to wake up at any moment. Because this was the exact life he wanted, just the two of them cooking together, talking, laughing. No fronts, no walls, just the two of them being unapologetically themselves. Of course, his fantasy also included knowing who she really was and maybe a kid or five, but to him, this felt like the start, and he vowed that he would tell her his feelings soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Another story updated in one week? Whaaat? I had this chapter kind of already started, and it went on for a bit, but the babs are being cute!   
> Can we make Ladrien giving each other nicknames an official trope? Thanks.  
> Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks everyone for your patience and continued support. Hopefully I’ll be back soon with another one!


	7. Who You Are

Chapter 7

“Adrien!” Squeals of his adoring lady fans echoed around the courtyard as he parried his opponent’s blow.

His body felt light as a feather, teeming with energy after spending time with Ladybug, and not to mention, she’d wished him luck, so he was doing his best for her. He didn’t want that baking lesson to be in vain, and he wanted to see her face when he showed her the trophy later. Maybe she’d even reward him with a kiss.

With a well-timed strike, Adrien scored the winning point, and the bout came to an end. He couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as they announced the results and presented him with another gold trophy. Teen girls crowded around as several camera bulbs flashed, and Nadja shoved a microphone in his face.

“Adrien, rumor has it that you’re very close to breaking a district record. How does it feel to be at the top of your division?”

“Uh, it’s awesome, I-” His voice trailed off as he caught sight of black pigtails hidden beneath a red beret at the back of the crowd. She wore a long black coat and over-sized sunglasses, a small smile on her lips. She seemed to realize he’d noticed her, and she turned away purposefully and headed back across the courtyard, leaving the boy on the steps dumbfounded.

“I, uh, I’m worn out from that last bout, so I’m gonna hit the showers,” He said quickly, dodging past reporters and fans as he raced after her.

She’d come without her suit to watch him fence. Was she going to show him her identity? Beyond the door in front of him was the girl he spent long nights thinking about, and she was waiting for him. His heart pounded as he tore open the door to the science lab, and she sat patiently at the table behind his usual seat, chin resting against her fist calmly. He blinked a few times to ensure he wasn’t dreaming before pacing over to her.

“You came,” He said with a breathy laugh, scooping her up into his arms.

“I wasn’t going to stay, but I couldn’t wait to congratulate you. You were amazing,” She giggled, squeezing him tightly, and he leaned his head against hers to savor it.

“It’s all thanks to you. Those good luck cookies really worked.” He winked. “I’m just surprised you came without your mask.”

“Well, I didn’t want to steal your thunder. I really do take turning my fame off for granted.” She looked down at her bare palms. “Besides, it’s nice to be near you like this for a change.”

“Ladybug.” He reached up to caress her cheek softly, tracing the bottom of her glasses with his thumb. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

His fingers teased the edges of the lens. How easily he could lift them up and see the face hiding underneath, but surely she’d move to stop him if he tried. Behind those dark lenses, he could feel her eyes boring into his as he hesitated. She made no move to push him away but stood perfectly still, leaving the choice in his hands.

A chance to know the love of his life. With one, small motion he would know her identity, a moment he’d often dreamed about since the day he met her. And yet his hand wouldn’t budge. Something, be it fear or uncertainty, kept him from revealing the one secret he desired to know the answer to.

“Adrien?” It was Nathalie calling for him, snapping them both out of their trance.

His heart took off into a sprint, and he let his hand fall back to his side. The reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he realized, was because it didn’t matter to him who was behind those glasses. He loved her all the same, and one day, she’d tell him herself when she was ready.

“I’ve gotta go,” He said, gesturing with his thumb, and she nodded. Before she could leave, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, relishing in the softness of her exposed skin against his own. “See you tonight?”

“Leave the window open,” She replied with a small smile, rocking back on her heels, and in one swift motion, she rocked forward, stretching up to peck his cheek. “And congratulations.”

As she trotted from the room, Adrien touched the spot tenderly. This lovebug had him smitten beyond return, and as far as he was concerned, he never wanted to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this follow up to last chapter~ Friendly reminder since I’ve gotten some comments, but this is a Ladrien story. There will be no MariChat or really even LadyNoir. There will however be some Adrinette at the very end, but like 98% of this one will be Ladrien. It’s Ladrien Summer for a reason.  
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed this! It’s only gonna get cuter from here, and the reveal is gonna be super-duper fluffy, so stock up on anti-cavity tooth paste! I’ve got like a million things to do this week, so wish me luck! See you guys later!


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter starts off cracky, but then gets a little angsty, and I think there's gonna be a couple more instances of angst including at the very end, but it will have a happy ending over all and still be super fluffy, but as it's gone on, I've kind of started to make it more consistent progression-wise, so just forewarning all of you who signed up for straight cotton candy fluff, it may not be like that all the time from here on out, but for the most part it will be fluff. I'm also updating the rating to T cause this chapter is a little borderline risque because shower sceneTM

Chapter 8

That night Adrien leaned against his shower wall with a dreamy sigh as the water hit his chest and rolled down his abdomen. Ladybug took off her mask for him that day. She’d been at the fencing tournament to cheer him on, and, more importantly, she’d kissed his cheek. He touched the spot tenderly, closing his eyes and reliving that moment over and over. Tonight would be the night he told her his feelings. He was sure of it.

After cleaning up, he flicked the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, rubbing another one on his hair as he dug through his closet for his pajamas. He shoved aside some of the nerdier ones, looking instead for something more attractive to wear, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Should he dress up a little more? Did he really want to confess his feelings to the girl of his dreams wearing his Knightowl pajama pants? Biting his lip, he slid open his bathroom door and stepped out into the room.

“Plagg, have you seen that shirt I wore for the photoshoot yesterda-” He stopped short as his gaze fixed on the red and black suit frozen in place next to the window, her yoyo half fastened around her waist as she stared at him with equally wide eyes. His gaze flicked down to the towel around his waist and the water still dripping from his hair then back up to her, and in 9an instant her hands flew up to cover her eyes as he stepped back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut with a short gasp.

“I’m so sorry!” She shouted after a moment as he leaned against the door, sucking in deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. “The window was open, and I didn’t know you weren’t decent!”

“N-No, no! It’s my fault! I took longer than I usually do,” He called back, cheeks burning with embarrassment, and she fell silent for a moment.

“Should I leave?” She asked finally, and Adrien felt a wave of panic surge through his stomach.

“No! Stay! I…I’ll just be a minute!” He insisted, taking a quick breath before striding over and digging frantically through his drawers for something, _anything_ to wear. Clothes. He just needed clothes.

Pulling on the first things his hands touched, he awkwardly stumbled to the door and pushed it open once more, adjusting his damp hair and clearing his throat. Ladybug peeked out from behind her fingers cautiously before slowly lowering them back to her sides and averting her gaze. Awkward silence hung between them before she finally shifted to clasp her hands together in front of her.

“Nice pajamas,” She remarked, risking a glance and offering him a small smile, and he glanced down to realize he’d put on his aforementioned dorky Knightowl pants. Great.

“Thanks,” He said with a wince, and she pointed to his shirt.

“Your shirt’s on backwards,” She informed, pressing her lips into a firm line as he fiddled with the tag on his neck.

“And inside-out,” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry. This is awkward.”

“Yes, it is,” She chuckled, rocking back on her heels. “So, do you want to watch a movie or something, or-”

“A movie sounds great,” He enunciated, shoving his hands into his pockets before stiffly leading the way to the couch.

They sat down hesitantly next to each other, avoiding eye contact while Adrien fumbled with the remote. This evening wasn’t going how he’d planned at all. And after they’d had such a wonderful afternoon. He couldn’t possibly tell her how he felt now. Maybe not ever.

“What happened to your shoulder?” She asked out of the blue after a few minutes of painful silence.

“My shoulder?” He cocked a brow.

“I noticed you have a bruise. N-Not that I was trying to look or anything, I just happened to notice when you walked out, and I kind of panicked, and so, um, are you okay?” Her mask furrowed slightly in concern.

“Oh, uh, that’s probably from the tournament earlier. Fencing can be a little rough sometimes. Bruising is kind of common on the arms and chest,” He explained, holding up reassuring hands, and she relaxed a little.

“That’s good. I mean, it’s _not_ good that you get bruised up, but I thought that maybe you’d gotten hurt, I dunno.” She shook her head, and Adrien smiled, placing a hand over hers.

“It’s sweet of you to be concerned about me. I’m happy that you care,” He said sincerely, and her lips curled into a small smile. “And I’m happy that you came to the tournament today. It really meant a lot.”

“Well, we’re friends now, and I wanted to cheer you on,” She remarked with a shrug, shifting to curl her legs and get more comfortable. “Isn’t that what friends are for?”

“I know, but still…I don’t often get that kind of support, so it’s nice,” He said carefully, shifting his gaze to his lap with a small frown, and Ladybug’s mask furrowed worriedly so he perked back up. “But enough about that, what are you in the mood for tonight?”

“Does your dad ever come to your tournaments?” She asked, and he pursed his lips to hide his grimace.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does,” She stated seriously, cautiously reaching for him but stopping short when he shifted away.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“It’s fine.” His response was shorter than he intended, more clipped, and the steeliness of his tone brought a stifling silence to the room.

“Maybe it’d be better if I just go,” She suggested, standing up awkwardly and reaching for her yoyo, and Adrien felt his chest tighten as he watched her walk to the window with curled shoulders.

“Ladybug, wait.” She stopped short, turning to face him as he stood up and crossed the room to join her. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh. It’s just…kind of a sore subject that I don’t like to think about, and I didn’t want to drag you into my problems.”

“No, I shouldn’t have pressed. It’s really none of my business, and I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to tell me anything personal if you don’t want to,” She insisted, and Adrien gave her a small, grateful smile.

“We’re a mess tonight, aren’t we?” He said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, we are,” She agreed, tugging one of her pigtails awkwardly before straightening up. “I think we could both stand to clear our heads a little.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Adrien conceded, slumping a little that their evening was already ending.

“So, have you ever seen Paris from the rooftops before?” She extended a hand to him with that playful glint, and he felt his cheeks flush, heart fluttering a little bit as he took it and stepped into her embrace, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders. “Hang on.”

He felt his breath catch as she tossed her yoyo out the window and tugged the slack, sending them shooting out into the night. Instinctively, he hugged himself closer to her as they flew, grateful for the excuse of falling allowing him the opportunity to cling closer. Gliding through Paris with Ladybug felt like a dream, one that he couldn’t believe he was actually living, and when they landed on a roof overlooking the Seine, Adrien was left breathless by more than just the view. The love of his life had stolen him from his room for a secret nighttime excursion through Paris. Despite her earlier declaration of friendship, he couldn’t help but pretend that this was a romantic adventure, and the thought of snuggling up and snogging atop famous Parisian architecture made his stomach somersault a little.

“Sometimes I like to come up here to think,” She remarked, fastening her yoyo to her hip and admiring the scene below. “Plus it’s just so beautiful up here.”

“Yeah, it is,” Adrien said softly, gaze softening on her before he shook himself. “You’re lucky that you get to enjoy this kind of view all the time.”

She giggled at that. “We can do this anytime you want. Sometimes it’s nice to have company.”

A brisk wind blew by, and Adrien rubbed his arms, shivering a little. Ladybug seemed to notice and instinctively moved closer, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder. Blood rushed to his cheeks, warming him up in an instant, but he never wanted that moment to end. All of this had to mean something, right? He couldn’t be imagining the slight way she pressed closer to him or the contented smile on her face as they leaned against each other for warmth. It was all far friendlier than she’d ever been with Chat Noir, but maybe it was just his wishful thinking.

“So, what do you think about when you come up here?” He asked finally to distract himself from the myriad of thoughts racing through his head.

“All kinds of stuff,” She said, gazing up at the stars and leaning down to rest her arms on the railing. “School, friends, boys, being a hero, and how that impacts all of that stuff.”

“What do you mean?” He mirrored her position, lightly brushing his arm against hers and crossing his ankles. To his delight, she didn’t shy away from his touch.

“I’m always running around saving people, but I can never tell my friends or family why I’m always disappearing or showing up late,” She said with a frown. “I don’t like lying to them.”

“So why don’t you just tell them the truth?” He cocked a brow, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“I can’t. No one can know who I really am. Not even the ones I care about,” She shifted her gaze back to the city.

“Don’t you want to tell them-” He stopped short when she turned to him and gave him the same warning look she often gave Chat, but it quickly devolved into a sly smile.

“Now who’s asking prying questions?” She teased, and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic wince as she reached for her yoyo. “It’s getting late. I should take you home.”

“Right…” He pursed his lips then secured his arms around her shoulders once more.

It seemed as though identities were one subject she’d never budge on, no matter how she truly felt about them. Though he supposed she had no real reason to divulge any of that information to him. It’s not like she knew of his own involvement in her life outside of their nightly visits, and it seemed as though he wasn’t going to get to tell her any time soon.

“Sleep tight, Mr. Fencing Champion,” She said once she set him back on his bedroom floor.

“Thanks,” He said with a short chuckle, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll try not to be naked.” He smirked, and she bit back a smile of her own. “Good night, Bakerbug. Maybe if you bring me cookies tomorrow, we can forget tonight ever happened.”

“Sounds good,” She laughed before tossing her yoyo and disappearing out into the night once more.

Adrien leaned against the window pane with a sigh. That night hadn’t gone how he’d planned at all, and he felt like he’d missed the perfect opportunity to confess. But it was just as well. They still didn’t know each other very well, so it was unlikely that she’d even feel the same way about him yet. For now he’d keep inching closer to her until the perfect moment finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I couldn’t really decide how I wanted the ending to go, and so it took me a while to figure it out, and I consulted a beta about it too. So shouts out to autralianotaku on discord for being a babe and helping me! Hopefully you all enjoyed this even tho it’s a little angstier than past chapters. I will try to contain the angst, but it will be a bit more prevalent as things go on for reasons that are probably apparent in this chapter.
> 
> I will be back with this one next month. For those that are unfamiliar with my upload schedule, I will be trying to upload every Wednesday, tho I have drastically failed on that front so far, but that is the plan, so hopefully once things get going I can get into a routine about it. I also hope to update on the third Saturday of the month, but that will be a little hit or miss. This coming Wednesday I will be starting another new chapter fic because my ideas can’t be contained. I think more so than updating on Wednesdays which will be the goal, I will be updating fics on rotation. So from here on, I will rotate as follows: New fic, Lady Luck, Moves Like Jagged, The Girl Under the Mask with some Fluff Month, Crackmas, Giftmas, and How to Catch a Ladybug sprinkled in on third Saturdays or 5th Wednesdays or whenever I get them written and feel like it. I will also hopefully be hosting Rare Pair Month in March! If not March maybe April at the latest because I want to do it before the Love Square months start in the summer, so be on the lookout for that, and please participate if you are able! Art, fics, gifs, etc are all welcome! I’ll be posting more details on that soon.


	9. Pillow Fort Confessional

Chapter 9

Adrien secured the blanket under the leg of his coffee table before standing up to admire his handy work. After what happened the previous night, he made sure to shower early and set up something a bit more intimate to hopefully set the tone for a more romantic evening. He wasn’t sure how Ladybug felt about him, so he wanted to up the ante a little and see how she would respond.

“You really think that getting her in a blanket fort is going to make her like you?” Plagg cocked a skeptical brow before shoving an entire wedge of cheese into his mouth.

“It’s going to let me figure out _if_ she likes me. If she does, I’ll go in for the confession, but if she doesn’t I’ll just have to keep working.” He shrugged. “I’m sure if she gets to know me, she’ll fall in love for sure.”

“Ugh, just leave me out of it. I’ve got a date with a handsome slab of brie in the kitchen,” Plagg said, sticking his tongue out.

“Whatever. Just stay out of sight,” Adrien ordered, rolling his eyes as Plagg disappeared through the wall.

He smoothed his shirt, letting a breath pass through his lips as he paced the floor. Waiting for her seemed to take an eternity, and every time he glanced his phone, he swore it had been an hour but only minutes had passed. Ladybug always showed up within a certain time frame, but tonight everything seemed to move in slow motion all the while his thoughts raced.

If Ladybug liked him, he wouldn’t let anything stand in his way. Chat Noir had a job to do, but on these nights when all was calm, Adrien wanted to be closer to her. He wanted her to cut loose and be with her in a way that Chat Noir never could. If she did love him, he was going to tell her tonight.

“Knock, knock.” His heart skipped in his chest. “Good to see you aren’t naked this time.”

“I made sure to shower extra early tonight. I can’t go showing off for just anyone, ya know,” He said with a wink. “I also set up a little something for us.”

“So I see,” She giggled. “And what activities do you have planned for us?”

“Oh, just a little get-to-know me game. After last night, I decided that keeping things bottled up doesn’t help, so if there’s anything you want to know then ask away.” He heled his arms out in a show of transparency, and Ladybug eyed him a moment.

“Alright, two can play this game – within reason,” She said giving him a warning look, and he smiled, gesturing her into their plush fortress.

“I’d never overstep my bounds with a lady. I promise not to pry too much.” He gave a gentlemanly bow, and Ladybug relented, crawling into the fort with Adrien behind her.

“Since we’re both playing, why don’t we make this more interesting?” He suggested, brushing her shoulder with his as they settled in. “Let’s play truth or dare.”

“Alright, but I warn you, I’m very good at dares,” She said with a confident smirk.

“Then you can go first. Truth or dare?” He said, shifting to drape his arm over the back of the couch.

“Truth,” She replied without hesitation.

“If you could date any celebrity in the world, who would it be?” He asked, offering her a chocolate from an assorted box, and she selected one carefully before answering.

“Laura Nightingale,” She said, popping the chocolate into her mouth, and Adrien pressed a hand over his heart with a dramatic gasp.

“I’m offended,” He said, shaking his head disappointedly.

“Oh, are you a celebrity?” She smirked, and Adrien picked up that playful glint in her eyes.

“I model sometimes for a luxury fashion brand. Ever heard of Gabriel Agreste? You may have seen my adverts around town,” He boasted, flexing a bicep.

“Mmm, nope. Doesn’t ring a bell,” She shook her head, erupting into a fit of giggles when his eyes narrowed, and he pinched her sides.

“Never heard of me, huh? Then what are you doing in my couch fort?” He trailed his fingers along her sides mercilessly as her laughter filled the room.

She flopped over in an attempt to escape, but Adrien persisted until she rolled onto her back, staring up at him as he gently loomed over her. His eyes searched hers, shining brilliantly up at him with a curious expression as if she were asking him what he intended to do next. Ladybug was way stronger than he was, yet she allowed him this small position of power over her, inviting him closer. It had to mean something, right?

Feeling bold, he rested his arm beside her and cupped her cheek in his other hand, leaning down until they were mere centimeters apart, and her lips parted as if in anticipation, but before he could relieve the tension between them, she spoke.

“Truth or dare, Adrien?” She murmured against his lips, and he sat up slightly to look into her eyes alight with that same coyness as before.

“Dare.” He said smugly, touching his nose to hers, eyelids drooping expectantly while he waited for her command.

“I dare you…to race me to the top of the rock wall,” She said, and his eyes blinked open as he sat up abruptly.

“What?” He gaped, utterly bewildered.

“I dare you to race me to the top of your rock wall,” She repeated, pushing him back by the nose and sitting up.

“Isn’t that a little unfair? You can just jump to the top in two seconds,” He said, following her out.

“I won’t cheat,” She vowed, stretching her arms.

“And what do I get if I win?” He cocked a brow, leaning down into her face. “I need some incentive if I’m going to beat you.”

“If you win, I will give you a shoulder massage,” She said, and Adrien tapped a chin in thought.

“And if I lose?” He asked.

“Then you have to give me a massage and tell me an embarrassing secret about yourself,” She replied with an impish smirk.

“Mmm, I think it’s only fair if you tell me a secret about yourself when you lose too,” He said, shaking his head.

“Don’t you mean _if_ I lose?”

“Nope.” Without warning, he dove for the wall, and Ladybug yelped in surprise as he began to scale it easily.

“Now who’s the cheater?” She said accusingly, trailing behind him. One advantage he had over her was that he’d climbed that wall dozens of times, so he knew the easiest path to the top.

“I call it evening the playing field. I don’t exactly have super powers,” He chuckled, but his triumph was short lived as Ladybug leapt up, catching onto the rock right next to his. They scrambled up to the top, unsure of who touched first, but they both erupted with laughter as they sat and looked down over the room below.

“Well, we don’t know who won, so now what?” He asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Hmm.” She pursed her lips in thought. “Why don’t I give you a massage, and you can tell me a secret?”

“Fair enough. My shoulders are tense from lacrosse practice,” He said, turning his back to her, and she began to work her hands over his muscles while he mulled over what to reveal. “A secret about me, huh? Well, I can put my foot behind my head, but I assume you want something juicier than that.”

“Depends on how good you want this massage to be,” She giggled. “The better the secret, the better the massage.”

“That’s fair.” He nodded, tapping his thigh. “Then a true secret about me that no one knows is…I’m in love with a girl I see every day.”

“Oh? What’s her name?” Ladybug’s voice was steady, but her hands froze briefly before she continued massaging.

“If you want more secrets then you’re going to have to win more dares,” He said coyly. “And I do believe it’s my turn.” She let out a breath, shifting to face forward and folding her hands in her lap as Adrien turned around. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” She replied confidently, her smug expression seeming to say, ‘nice try,’ but Adrien simply retrieved his phone from his pocket and pressed play. Soft music sounded from his speakers, and he offered her a hand.

“I dare you to slow dance with me,” He said gently, training soft eyes on her and bringing a satisfying flush to her cheeks.

A smile formed on her lips, and she hooked her yoyo on his basketball goal, lowering them down to the floor where Adrien pulled her in close. They waltzed in time with the beat, eyes locked in a trance. Neither one could tell if their feet were even on the ground or if they were floating. He spun her around expertly before catching her waist and dipping her smoothly.

“So about that girl you like,” She said, and he let out a laugh, straightening up and holding her closer. “Tell me about her.”

“She is the most remarkable girl I’ve ever met,” He said, slowing their pace and opting to simply sway in time with the music. “She’s kind and smart, more beautiful than a Greek goddess with this dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. She makes me laugh and has become one of my best friends.”

“She’s a lucky girl if you feel that way about her,” Ladybug remarked, lowering her gaze and biting her lip. Adrien spun her out again, but instead of pulling her back in, he dropped onto one knee.

“Every night I wait for her to come by my window. I look forward to the time we spend together, constantly dreaming of what we’ll do, the things we’ll talk about, if she’ll laugh at my jokes.” He pressed her hand over his pounding heart. “And I can’t ignore how I feel about her anymore. I’ve never been in love before, so I can’t say I’m very good at it, but the girl I love with all my heart is you, Ladybug.”

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words left her lips. It was as if all the air remained trapped in her lungs, too stunned to break free, but after a moment, she stepped closer, squeezing his hand tightly.

“I love you too,” She said simply, breath accelerating. “I love your gentleness, your generosity, your gorgeous green eyes and warm smile. She pulled him to his feet. “I come back every night selfishly because the real me is too afraid to speak to you without hiding behind this stupid mask. I had hoped that maybe you’d be able to see her in me if we spent more time together and that you’d fall in love with her.

Adrien cupped her cheek gently, trailing his thumb along her jaw before leaning into place a tender kiss on her lips. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she leaned into him, tilting her head to rest against his shoulder as he held her tightly. His fingers laced through her hair, breath swirling against her cheeks as their lips moved in a soft rhythm.

Ladybug loved him. The girl of his dreams stood wrapped in his embrace, and for the first time in a long time he felt warm. He felt safe. He felt loved, and nothing else in the world mattered.

“Truth or dare, Ladybug,” He whispered after a while, and her shoulders shook with soft laughter against his chest.

“Dare,” She said, leaning her head back to look up into his eyes.

“I dare you to cuddle with me in my couch fort,” He challenged, and she let out a hefty sigh.

“Seems kinda tough, but I think I can manage that.” She grinned, lacing her fingers through his and leading the way.

“They don’t call you the Miraculous Ladybug for nothing,” He pointed out, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they settled in, and she rested her head against his shoulder, draping her legs over his. “I mean you can defeat a supervillain with a set of car keys.”

“True,” She said, pursing her lips. “And wind-up toys.”

“Wrapping paper,” He added, grinning as she leaned up to steal a quick kiss.

“Truth or dare, Adrien?” She asked when they pulled away.

“Truth.” He said, and she bit her lip nervously.

“Will you tell me about your mom?” She requested, almost hesitantly, and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

He supposed it was going to come up sooner or later, and he was tired of bottling everything up. Ladybug was his partner, and he trusted her with his life. If anyone was going to listen and understand him, it would be her.

“She was kind. Life was more fun when she was around because even though I was stuck here, at least I had someone to talk to. She had a way of making even the dullest things enjoyable,” He said, gaze fixed on their twined fingers. “I miss her a lot. Sometimes more than I let on because I don’t like to burden people with it.”

“I don’t think you’re a burden,” She said, smoothing her thumb over his knuckles.

“I know.” He smiled, pressing his lips to her ear. “Why do you think I asked you to visit me? I don’t feel so alone when I’m with you.” She squeezed his hand a little tighter, and he turned his gaze back to their hands, leaning his head against hers with a frown. “I know my father just wants to keep me safe because he’s afraid of losing me like we lost mom, but sometimes I wish he would see that I’m not so fragile. I can’t even see my friends most of the time because he doesn’t want me going out.”

“Maybe I should start visiting more often,” Ladybug said, lifting their hands to press her cheek against them. “I admit that sometimes I have to keep myself from rushing over here immediately when I get home.”

“You’re welcome here any time,” He chuckled. “You are one thing that my father can’t take away from me, and especially now, I want to see you as often as possible.”

He shifted to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for another long kiss. She curled her arms around his neck contently, pressing close to him, and he felt his mind go blissfully numb. Even after they finally pried themselves apart several hours later, Adrien’s lips still tingled as if she were still there. Things in his life were still not perfect, and his father may have been strict, but for what felt like the first time in a long time, Adrien was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's been a while, but here is the next chapter of Ladrien fluff with some angst sprinkled in. I have 3 more chapters left now, and I'm gonna try really hard to finish this one soon. Gonna try to finish up a few of my hanging wips that are close to ending. I've decided to take a break from little themed month drabbles and get back into writing actual stories, so if there is a story of mine you want me to update soon, let me know in the comments, and I'll look into what all needs to be done for it! I have far too many open stories, so I want to get back into them. I've let myself be distracted enough.   
> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Go brush your teeth, or you may get cavities.


	10. The Girl Under the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I initially had another idea for this fic, but I think I'm gonna save it for later. This one had its angst when it was supposed to be fluffy, and the other ending I had in mind is super angsty, so I opted for this one instead. Hope you enjoy the final installment of this story!

Chapter 10

“Close your eyes.”

Ladybug eyed Adrien skeptically for a moment, observing his giddy smile and purposeful hands hidden behind his back. A small grin formed on her own lips, and she bit it back before doing as he’d asked. She felt him fasten something around her neck, heart skipping a beat as she felt a weight against her chest.

“Okay, open.” She blinked, finding herself looking into his affectionate eyes before she flicked her gaze down to the sparkling diamond necklace he’d placed around her neck.

“Adrien!” She gasped, eyes widening in shock. “I can’t accept this.”

“Why not?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s too much. We only just started dating,” She said, closing her fist around it and glancing up into his eyes.

“But I want you to have it. I’m your boyfriend, and I can’t proclaim my love for you out in the open because we have to stay secret, so I want to do _something_ for you.” He pouted, and Ladybug felt some of her nerves ebb.

“It’s beautiful, Adrien, and I love it. I’m just not used to receiving nice things like this,” She said, tracing her thumb over it. “Thank you, but don’t feel like you have to buy me such lavish gifts. I’m happy just spending time with you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a soft his to his jaw and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Well, if I can’t buy you gifts then I will just have to tell you how much I love you a million times a day,” He said, pulling her in close. “Starting now. I love you, Ladybug.”

She giggled as he peppered her skin with soft kisses, murmuring tender expressions of affection with each one. He held her close, pressing his forehead to hers with a smile, green eyes locked on her with such unspoken adoration that she felt her cheeks warm.

“Tell me more about you,” He requested pleadingly. “I don’t care what it is; I just want to know everything.”

“My favorite color is pink,” She said, and he leaned his head back a little in thought.

“Pink, huh?” He remarked with a nod.

“Yep. I also like polka dots,” She added as they approached the couch, and Adrien pulled her down into his arms.

“A true Ladybug then.” He smirked, and she chuckled at the coincidence.

“I also love Jagged Stone,” She listed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“And Laura Nightingale apparently,” He added, pinching her side.

“Mmhm.” She nodded, biting her lip. “My favorite flavor of ice cream is strawberry.”

“Because it’s pink?”

“And delicious.” He laughed at that.

“I’m gonna buy you a big pink house one day, lovebug. We can live there together, you and me,” He said, lacing his fingers through hers.

“That sounds nice,” She sighed contently. “We can get a dog or a cat or maybe a hamster.”

“I do like hamsters.” He nodded, shifting to see her face, and she beamed up at him.

“A hamster then,” She said against his lips, eyelids drooping, but Adrien didn’t close the gap this time.

“Will you tell me who you are one day?” He asked, and her eyes fluttered open once more and found his gaze.

She considered it a moment with pursed lips. “Someday. After Hawkmoth is defeated, and it’s safe.”

“I hope you and Chat Noir beat him soon.”

“Yeah,” She whispered, averting her gaze. “Me too.”

***

Marinette leaned against her fist the following morning adorned with a dreamy smile as she swirled a spoon in her yogurt. She toyed with the necklace, turning the gem over in her fingers with a giggle. Her first gift from her _boyfriend Adrien_. She could get used to that. Adrien, her boyfriend, well, _Ladybug’s_ boyfriend. In secret. But Marinette was Ladybug, so by default he was her boyfriend.

If only Hawkmoth weren’t around, she could tell him who she really was, but until they fixed Paris’s pest problem, they would have to keep meeting in secret. It was kind of exciting in a way, but it was going to be hard to keep her cool around Adrien at school. Not that she’d ever been good at it before, so he likely wouldn’t notice the difference now that she thought about it. She would just have to keep her necklace hidden. If Adrien saw it, it would be a dead giveaway, and if anyone else saw it, well, she didn’t exactly have an explanation of where she got it.

“Adrien sure knows how to pick jewelry. The diamond is so shiny,” Tikki remarked while Marinette brushed her hair.

“I know. I’m never gonna take it off,” Marinette sighed, touching it tenderly. “Can you believe he’s really in love with me?”

“All of that time together finally paid off, but how do you intend to approach him now as Marinette? All of your friends work so hard to help you get closer to him, but you can’t flirt with him as Marinette when he’s dating Ladybug,” Tikki pointed out, and Marinette smirked.

“Not gonna be a problem. Marinette always fails when it comes to Adrien, so they’ll never know the difference if I flub on purpose,” She said confidently, setting her brush down and tucking the necklace into her shirt. “Now let’s go. We’re gonna be late.”

More so than usual, Marinette couldn’t help but steal glances at Adrien throughout the day. He seemed to be in high spirits, and she felt a giddy satisfaction knowing it was because of her. She found herself touching the necklace through her shirt frequently throughout the day, and she could only imagine what things would be like when he learned the truth about her. When he began directing those adoring eyes and soft smiles at Marinette, whispering delicate expressions of love in her ears while they snuggled close together. Then in a few short years they’d be married. She wondered how Adrien would like to decorate their house.

Lost in her daydream, she didn’t notice the cart filled with basketballs until her foot caught it, and she fell forward, launching her school bag across the locker room. She sat up with a wince, rubbing her knee and hissing as pain spread under her touch. That was going to be an ugly bruise. Pink flashed in the corner of her eye, and she jumped a little, glancing up to see Adrien standing over her with her school bag.

“You okay?” He asked worriedly, offering a hand to help her up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wasn’t paying attention, that’s all,” She said, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

“I’ve been a bit distracted today myself,” He admitted, returning her bag, though his eyes fixated on her chest, and she glanced down to see her necklace sparkling out in the open. With a gasp, she quickly tucked it back into her shirt, daring to glance up at him. She shrank under his suspicious gaze, eyes narrowing as he pursed his lips, and she stepped to the side, attempting to pass him to get to her locker around the corner.

“Thanks for helping me up. I guess I’ll see you later,” She said stiffly, shoulders tense, and his eyes followed her every move.

“Nice necklace,” He said, stopping her in her tracks, and she turned over her shoulder to see a thinly veiled smirk on his face.

Oh no.

“Oh, uh, thanks! I got it from-” She fished for a believable excuse, but Adrien simply cocked a brow.

“From?”

“-my da-grandmo-father.” She winced, clearing her throat. “Yep. My grandpa sent it to me. It was my grandmother’s, and he found it while he was going through some stuff.”

“Your grandfather must have loved her a lot. That’s a high-quality cut, looks like a custom job. One-of-a-kind almost,” He remarked, stepping toward her, and she shrank a little.

“Uh, yeah. It was a wedding present, I think he said,” She fibbed, and he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, pursing his lips.

“You should show it off more. I’m sure that’s what your da-grandmo-father would want,” He said, that playful glint she’d come to know all too well in his eye. “After all, he probably gave it to you because he loves you a lot.”

“Well, I don’t want it to get messed up or broken,” She said, placing her hand over it, and Adrien eyed her for a moment.

“Or seen?” He leaned down into her face, and she opened her mouth to make a retort, but his smirk made her stop short.

“I-” He cut her off with a kiss, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her dizzy. He’d never kissed Ladybug like that, and when he pulled away, she was breathless and flushed.

“Found you, lovebug,” He said with a breathy laugh. “You were right under my nose this whole time, and I found you.”

“Adrien-” He kissed her again, softer this time, tracing her jaw with his thumb tenderly.

“It’s you,” He said, pressing his forehead to hers. “It’s you.”

“Yes, okay, but you can’t tell anyone who I really am!” She shushed, pressing a hand over his lips. “I’m serious, Adrien. No one must know who I am.”

“I’d never do anything to betray you, Bugaboo,” He said with a wink, and she instinctively rolled her eyes.

“Don’t call me that,” She said with a groan. “And I’m not kidding. Even you knowing is dangerous. No one else can find out.”

“I won’t tell a soul, m’lady.” He vowed, pressing a hand over his heart and holding up three fingers. “Cat’s honor.”

She eyed him for a long moment, eyes narrowing, her jaw opening and closing as it sank in.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Yep.” He nodded, placing his hands on his hips proudly.

“No.” She turned abruptly and paced to her locker. “Don’t tell me that.”

“It’s only fair,” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “What am I just _not_ gonna tell you that I’m Chat Noi-”

She clamped a hand over his mouth again, face screwed into a conflicted scowl.

“If I’m dreaming, now would be a great time to wake up.” She said, glancing up at the ceiling, but no matter how much she willed it, she couldn’t fly away, so she determined that she must be awake. “So you’ve been… _him_ this whole time?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded against her hand, and she threw her head back with a groan. “Are you disappointed?”

She snapped her gaze back on him, his face falling slightly, so she stepped forward and cupped his face in her hands.

“No, I’m just worried about everything now. This is dangerous, and if we aren’t careful then it’s possible that we won’t be the ones that win the battle with Hawkmoth,” She said, curling her shoulders, and Adrien placed his hand over hers, leaning into her touch.

“If there’s anyone who can pull this off, it’s us. I mean, look at everything we’ve done together. We’re an unstoppable team. Hawkmoth isn’t gonna know what hit him,” He said, lifting her chin. “We’re the cat and bug team, remember?”

A small smile curled on her lips. “You mean the bug and cat team?”

“Either way, I believe in us.” He gave her one of those adoring looks, and she felt her nerves melting.

“Okay,” She said finally. “I trust you.”

“Still love me?” He cocked a brow and kissed her hand.

“I suppose.” She rolled her eyes, flashing him one of her playful grins. “But only if you stop calling me Bugaboo.”

“I can’t help it! You’re so cute,” He defended, scooping her up and spinning her around. “Can I at least call you lovebug?”

“I guess that’s acceptable, but try to keep the bug nicknames to a minimal. You may as well tattoo ‘I’m Ladybug’ on my forehead,” She laughed, as he set her down and touched his nose to hers.

“So I take it ‘my radiant bug queen’ is out of the question?”

“Definitely.” She nodded.

“Can I call you princess? _Purr_ incess?”

“No.”

“My angel sent from heaven?” He waggled his eyebrows, and she let out a breathy laugh.

“You’re such a dork. Why was I ever scared to talk to you?” She giggled, squishing his lips between her fingers before stretching up to kiss them. “All these months spent crushing on you from afar, but you’ve been right next to me all along. Bad puns in all.”

“Hey, first of all, my puns are purrfect. Second of all, you had a crush on me?” He asked, cooing playfully, until she pushed his nose away.

“Don’t even get me started, ‘m’lady,’” She shot back, striking her best Chat pose.

“I am ashamed of nothing,” He bowed theatrically. “I’m only ashamed that I didn’t figure out it was you sooner. I mean, it makes a lot of sense.”

“You think?” She asked, tugging on a pigtail.

“Well, yeah. I mean you’re resourceful, smart, always helping people, you’re a good leader…If I had to pick a Ladybug, I would have picked you,” He said, and she felt her cheeks flush. “That’s why when I figured it out I had no issue falling for you in an instant. You really are Ladybug with or without the mask.”

“I suppose given all I’ve seen of you in our time together that you being Chat Noir makes a lot more sense than I thought it would,” She said, shifting her weight a little. “You’re my best friend, both as Adrien and Chat Noir, and I’m really glad that you’re the same person.”

Adrien stepped closer, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her hair. They remained that way for several minutes, breathing each other in, and processing everything that had happened. That the person in their arms was a partner, a friend, and a lover. Somehow Marinette wasn’t as shocked as she should have been, but Adrien and Chat were two people she had cared about deeply prior to this, so maybe it wasn’t all that strange for her to just accept it.

“You know what this means, right?” He said after a few minutes, pulling back with one of his cheeky grins. “We can finally tell people we’re dating!”

“Yeah, I suppose we can,” She chuckled as he took her hands.

“I can kiss you in public and hold your hands. Put my arm around you and give you my jacket when you’re cold.” He bounced a little with excitement.

“You can hold me in your arms and take me out on real dates,” She said, resting her head on his chest.

“I’m really glad that it’s you,” He murmured in her ear. “I’m glad that the girl I love turned out to be someone so amazing under the mask.”

“And I’m glad that the boy I love turned out to be my best friend,” She said, stretching up to kiss him. They remained like that for several moments, wrapped in each other’s arms and lost in their own private paradise until a throat cleared at the end of the row, and they jumped apart to see their best friends standing with equally bewildered expressions.

“Are we interrupting something?” Alya asked, pressing her lips together to hide her ‘You go girl’ smirk.

“Oh, uh, sorry, we were just…” Adrien fumbled, cheeks glowing red.

“I finally told Adrien how I feel, and he feels the same way, so we’re together now,” Marinette said, taking his hand as Alya perked up.

“No way! Scoop!” Her friend cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“I didn’t know you were into Marinette,” Nino said in surprise. “I mean, I’m happy for you, but you never told me.”

“Well, I didn’t think that she’d ever look at me. She’s way out of my league,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck and flashing her a grin.

“Oh sure, Mr. Front-of-the-cover model.” Nino rolled his eyes.

“This is awesome! We can totally double date now!” Alya beamed. “In fact, we were just about to go get some coffee, wanna come?”

“Yeah, we’ll be right there,” Marinette said, waving as their friends headed for the door, and Adrien turned back to her and offered a hand.

“Shall we, m’lady?” He winked, and she took his hand with a smile.

“Let’s go, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after one day growing up to kick Gabe's butt, throw him in prison, and then getting married and buying a beautiful house and filling it with three beautiful children and many furry friends. The end.  
> What would you like to see me work on next! If there are any of my WIPs that you guys want to see me work on just let me know in the comments below! If not, I will just play things by ear and do whatever I feel like. If there's a fic of mine that I haven't updated in a while, and there are many, that you want to see just let me know and I'll try to work on it soon. See you guys next time!


End file.
